


Whole Lotta Rosie

by Icantswim



Series: The Terror Twins Become the Terror Dads? [2]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Dad Tommy, Daddy Nikki, Fluff, M/M, Ozzy is a mini Mick, Rosie is a spitfire, Short, Uncle Vince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: Tommy’s kid’s make themselves right at home
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/ Tommy Lee
Series: The Terror Twins Become the Terror Dads? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Whole Lotta Rosie

“Ozzy, don’t eat that!” Tommy runs over from the kitchen stove to his son who is trying to eat a cigarette butt. 

Tommy picks up Ozzy and sets him on the couch. “Don’t move, I’m going to bring you some eggs. You haven’t eaten anything but things you find on the floor for the past 2 days.” 

Tommy walks back over to the stove and begins plating some eggs on a plastic plate. “Ozzy what did we say about the cigarette butts.” Tommy can hear Nikki say from the livingroom. 

“Thats it!” Tommy shouts, “no more smoking in this house.” He turns and walks to Ozzy and hands him his eggs. 

Ozzy looks at them as if they were yesturdays garbage and sets them on the couch cushion next to him. 

“Kid I know that your dads cooking isn’t the best, but you eat literally trash on the regular. So these eggs can’t be much worse than your everyday diet.” Nikki picks the plate up from the couch and sets it back on Ozzy’s lap. 

If looks could kill Ozzy would be the youngest kid to commit murder and Nikki would be 6 feet deep. 

“Here how about this,” Nikki runs to the kitchen and pulls out a glass bottle feom the refrigerator. 

“You’re gonna give a 14 month old hot sauce?” Tommy questions when his boyfriend dumps the sauce over Ozzy’s eggs.

“Can’t be any worse for him than his cigarette habbit.” Nikki screws the cap back on the bottle and watches as Ozzy takes a hesitate bite of the eggs. 

Ozzy smiles and shovels the eggs in his mouth at an alarming rate. 

Tommy sighs in relief when Ozzy finishes his breakfast. 

“Shit, where’s Rosie?” Tommy asks and thats when he hears singing. 

“You’re a whole lotta woman. A whole lotta Rosie.” Vince sings as he come bouncing in with Rosie in his arms, both smiling ear to ear. 

“Whole wotta ‘oman. Whoke wotta Wosie.” Rosie repeats back to Vince. 

“Dude, don’t teach my kid a song about dicking a fat chick.” Tommy grimaces. 

“Not my fault your kid is obsessed with AC DC.” Vince shrugs and sets Rosie on the couch next to her brother. 

“Whoa, Ozzy’s eating real food.” Vince notices. “Nice my man.” He goes in for a high five but is given an unamused glare in return. 

“Or not.” Vince lowers his hand and walks over to Tommy. 

“I swear that kid is a mini Mick.” Vince says as be reaches past Tommy and grabs a coffee mug. 

“Mickey mouse?” Rosie pipes up. 

“See what you do.” Nikki scolds the singer as he walks over to Rosie and scoops her up into his arms. 

“I wanna see Mickey Mouse, daddy!” The little girl whines. 

“Mickey Mouse will be over this afternoon sweetpea.” Nikki kisses her head and walks them to the kitchen. 

“I didn’t know that Mickey Mouse did house visits.” Vince says. 

“He does Unca ‘Ince!” Rosie exclaims excitedly. “Tell ‘im dad.” 

Vince quirks an eyebrow.

“She thinks Mick is Mickey Mouse.” Tommy explains as he walks past Vince and sits on the couch next to a hotsauce-covered Ozzy. 

“You need a bath little man.” Tommy says as he sees the red all over his sons body. 

Ozzy only shakes his head in return. 

“If you get a bath, then you can watch Bride of Frankenstein after.” Tommy tries to bribe his son but with no avail. 

“How about Bride of Frankenstein and the Creature from the Black Lagoon.” Tommy negotiates. 

Ozzy contemplates the offer for a moment and eventually nods in agreement and stands up. 

As he walks towards the bathroom he takes off each piece of clothing and tosses it behind him until he’s left in nothing but his underwear. 

“Ozzy we’ve talked about this.” Tommy says exasperatedly as he picks up the clothes trail and follows his son into the bathroom.


End file.
